OW: Make Me No Grave
by retirw
Summary: This is a ten years after story. This is where our guys are 10 years after the last show in the TV series. WARNING: This mentions the death of a main character. OC's abound in this one.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** Obviously the boys don't belong to me. This is my take on ten years after the last episode of the Magnificent Seven TV show. For any one that's read my earlier stories posted at this is a lead-in to my Petrie's Folly. My deepest thanks to the mighty Pookwana with her red ink. K.T. the Opinionated, who's just that.

Translation of foreign words are at the end of the story. I Dreampt that I was Dyin' is my own poor attempt at poetry. After much research I was unable to find a poem that said what I wanted.

**Warning this is a death fic: **It is not a recent death and as much as we all hate the idea it's going to happen at some point.

Make Me No Grave

10 years later challenge

_**Make me no grave within that quiet place**_

_**Where friends shall sadly view the grassy mound,**_

_**Politely solemn for a little space,**_

_**As though the spirit slept beneath the ground.**_

Rising smoke stained the clear blue sky before them.Buck rode hard trying to keep up with the fast moving Larabee. The two men raced silently side by side on straining lathered horses. An agonized wail carried to Buck from the distraught Larabee as the ranch came into view revealing disaster. Putting his spurs to the exhausted horse Larabee raced on.

"Oh God no," Buck whispered as visions of the past came back to haunt him. Once more a Larabee home lay in smoldering ruins. The big barn was still burning. Frightened horses moved agitatedly in corrals and by some strange quirk of fate, clean sheets and diapers still hung on the lines which some how made the carnage worse.

"Annika!" Chris screamed as he rode into the yard and slid from the back of the wind blown horse. Nightmare revisited as Buck launched himself onto his friend preventing him from entering the smoldering ruin of the house.

A sooty and disheveled Annika Larabee appeared dropping to her knees wrapping her arms around both of the men. "Everyone is safe, hush now. The children are fine, as am I," Annika soothed, stroking tear streaked faces.

Chris raised a disbelieving hand and traced the soot stained cheek. "Safe?" he whispered.

"Yes, not so much as a scorch," Annika moved into the welcoming embrace and began to sob. "Stupid tears . . . why is it I cry now?" She fussed trying to find a clean spot on her apron to wipe her eyes.

"You're beautiful woman," Chris gently kissed her trembling lips.

"Blind as a bat, Christopher Larabee," Annika chuckled weakly.

"And what are you staring at Buck Wilmington?" Annika Larabee glared up at the man.

"About the most beautiful thing I ever saw in all my born days," Buck answered wiping the tears off his cheeks.

"Huh, such sweet talk will be getting you no pie today." Annika's chin quivered before she obviously took herself in hand. "Call the children in. I bid them wait just to be safe."

Buck whistled shrilly and three children raced from hiding followed by a slower moving fifth child that watched his siblings protectively.

"Unca Buck, Unca Buck bad men came and burnt our house," three year old Adam reported excitedly as he climbed his uncle's tall frame to get into the comforting arms. Buck's big arms snuggled Adam, repositioned five-year-old William and the baby Sarah that William had been carrying, smiling contentedly as they added to the noise level. Seven-year-old James moved over to lean against his father for comfort.

"Kev's acting funny Pa," James looked up, content that his father could fix everything.

"Between Kev and I, we managed to drive the raiders off. Kev's feeling the weight of a man's responsibilities," Annika said sadly, looking toward their oldest child.

Chris and Buck exchanged a shaken look as they studied the boy.

_Now if that don't bring back memories. Rifle laid up on his shoulder and his hip cocked that way, even the way he tilts his head hiding under that hat brim. Only thing missing is that damn smelly coat and those scruffy whiskers. Of course that gunbelt fit Vin. Won't be long before Kev grows into it though. Where have all the years gone? _Buck thought tearfully.

_He looks more like Vin every day. _Chris felt the old ache. _This boy is the greatest gift you could have ever given me you damn scruffy Texan. _

"Kevin," Chris acknowledged the new found manhood in Kev's eyes.

"They rode south then swung west." Kev reported hoarsely.

"You did good, you and your ma. I'm proud of both of you," Chris praised.

"I was scared," Kev admitted.

"A man who doesn't get scared isn't someone a sensible man wants to ride with," Chris answered. "It's how you handle fear that's important."

"I shot some of them," Kev's voice broke.

"You were protecting your kin," Buck reminded.

"I need . . . somethin' but I don't know what Pa," Kev began to shake.

Quickly Chris lunged forward and caught the boy as Kev's legs folded, both of them landing on their knees with a slight thump in the dust. "It's alright, you can let go. Buck and I'll keep watch."

"'Kay," Kev said in an exhausted tone and laid his head against his father's chest when the comforting arms pulled him close.

James moved over and took the rifle and gunbelt holding Vin Tanner's old mare's leg from where it was looped over his brother's shoulder. Wide frightened eyes lifted to his father's face.

"James, I need you to do something real important," Chris said.

"Yes, Sir," James responded concentrating so he'd be able to do the job properly.

"Put my saddle on Skillet and ride over to your Uncle Nate's. Tell him I need him to bring his bag. Now ride smart, watch for those raiders and don't run your pony into the ground. Pace yourself, getting there safe is the most important thing."

"Yes Sir," James answered.

"Leave your pony and borrow one of Nathan's to ride back on unless Nate need's you to do something for him," the worried father ordered studying the far too young boy.

James straightened and nodded before heading to the corral to get his horse.

"Buck, see if you and the children can walk out Horse and Rosey before we lose a couple of good horses. Just keep the kids busy, alright?" Larabee ordered softly.

"Sure Pard," Buck studied his friend's strained features. Chris pulled his hand out from under Kev and exhibited blood stained fingers.

"Damn," Buck hissed and scooted his charges off to help him with the horses.

Annika took a deep breath and moved Kev's jacket to examine the wound. "Get that look off your face husband. I'll not be losing a son today. I would not let him go as a bairn, I'll not be letting him go now and don't you be giving up on him either."

Chris nodded in agreement taking a deep breath. "He didn't even know he was shot."

"I'll be getting a sheet off the line for bandaging," Annika said as she hurried off.

7777777

After cooling the exhausted horses properly and turning them into a corral. Buck had the children help him roll the wash tubs over to the still burning barn where he sat them back on their stands and filled them with water to heat.

_Nathan always needs hot water. _Buck nodded in satisfaction at his work.

"I'm hung'y Unca Buck," Adam wrapped his arms around Wilmington's leg.

"There's nothing to eat Adah. Momma's kitchen is all burnt up," Will reminded tearfully.

"Now don't fret your Uncle Buck ain't gonna let you go hungry. Let's go see what your momma has in the root cellar.

7777777

Working together Annika and Chris got the wounded boy stripped, bandaged and bedded down in some clean sheets from the clothesline.

"Kev's gonna be embarrassed to death when he finds out you took his clothes off big as he is," Chris chuckled weakly.

"Yes maybe he'll not be getting shot again then," Annika huffed.

7777777

"Bless you, Buck Wilmington," Annika said tearfully as she claimed her crying daughter. The one time rogue had not only changed the baby but had rescued meat from the slain chickens which was bubbling away in pots salvaged from the ashes of the kitchen.

7777777

"Chris we got riders headed this way," Buck warned.

"That'll be Nathan," Chris answered distractedly while trying to soothe the children.

"Yeah but that ain't," Buck pointed to a much larger cloud of dust coming from the east.

"Annika, take the children to the root cellar," Chris ordered checking his rifle and pistol.

"Kev shouldn't be moved," Annika protested.

"Buck, grab the end of those sheets. We'll carry him in a sling," Larabee ordered.

Quickly the two men had Kev moved to the root cellar where Annika and the other children joined him. Out of danger from any stray bullets, Annika sat on the dirt floor telling stories, while nursing Sarah and stroking Kev's hair. A pistol lay in her lap.

7777777

Wilmington and Larabee's stance relaxed as the riders grew close enough to identify.

"It's JD and Chanu, some of the men from town. Go tell Annika it's safe to come out. But Chris, if I was you I'd be sure to call out first," Buck laughed. "That woman'll part your hair."

"Annika has a tendency to shoot low," Chris reminded.

Buck winced as he remembered Annika's shooting lessons and the shot up scarecrow.

7777777

Kev had been moved out of the root cellar and was once more under the grape arbor when Nathan and James rode in.

"How bad?" Nathan demanded curtly as he slid off his horse. The healer stumbled a bit and grabbed onto his saddle until his damaged knee would support him properly.

"It took some meat out of his side. We seem to have the bleeding stopped for now but it'll need cleaning and some stitches," Chris responded.

Nathan's troubled look lightened slightly. "Where is he?"

"Under Annika's grape arbor it's the shadiest place we have at the moment," Chris sighed deeply looking over the ruined buildings.

"Chris, I'll see to Kev. You've got a boy that's carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. Think he needs to hear that he didn't mess up from his Pa," Nathan nodded over to the exhausted James. One tired little step after another but the child was gamely cooling the lathered horses.

"Damn I didn't re. . . ," Chris groaned.

"You were busy with Kev. No time like the present," Nathan shooed the worried father off.

7777777

"Here son let me help with that," Chris took a set of reins and began to lead Nathan's gelding. "I wanted to thank you for all your help."

"Thank me?" James stopped in his tracks. "I didn't do anything. I just hid while they burned our house."

"You did a man's job today James Devin Larabee," Chris stated firmly. "And you did it well."

"I didn't help run 'em off Pa. That was Ma and Kev," James protested with a catch in his voice.

"So what were you doing while your Ma and Kev shot at raiders?" Chris asked softly as they stopped walking long enough to let the horses take a few swallows of water.

"I took Will, Adah and Sarah to the spring and hid them in the cold cave," James' voice shook as he recounted the incident.

"Your Ma told you to?" Chris asked gently.

"Yes Sir," James answered.

"You had the babies out there all on your own? What if some of those raiders had found you?" Chris asked seriously.

"I'd have shot anyone trying to come through the door," James growled.

"Seems to me your Momma trusted you to take care of the most valuable treasures on this ranch." Chris smiled down warmly at the troubled boy.

"But we lost our house, and the barn , all our clothes, even our beds," James protested.

"Son those are just things,** just things**. They can be cleaned, fixed or replaced. You, Will, Adam and Sarah can't be. I've never been more proud of you and Kev than today. I sure didn't want to let you ride over to Nathan's." Chris stopped the gelding so it could take another drink.

"I know Pa," James nodded as he let the other horse get a drink.

"I knew you were man enough for the job. I just didn't want any of you kids out of my sight," Chris admitted shakily.

"I know Pa, I could get there the fastest and you might have needed Uncle Buck to help with Kev. He knows more about doctoring than me." James sounded so adult at that moment.

"Still tore the heart out of me watching you ride off," Chris admitted.

James nodded and they walked some more. "Pa?"

"Yeah James," Chris looked over.

"Is Kev gonna die?" James asked weakly.

"It's not a bad wound. I've lived through a lot worse. Your Uncle Nathan'll have him fixed up in a jiffy." Chris answered seriously.

"That's good," James sniffed.

"Boy there's one more thing I really need from you today," Chris said.

"Yes Sir?" James looked up.

"Your Pa could sure use a hug even if you're too big for that sissy stuff anymore," Chris smiled down.

"I think maybe I need one too, Pa." James allowed himself to be lifted into a tight hug against his father's broad chest. "Pa you're crying," James whispered in shock as he tried to wipe Chris' tears away.

"I almost lost you all today," Chris sniffed.

"Have you hugged Will and the babies? They were awful good and stayed real quiet for a long time." James patted his father.

"I think maybe we better put these horses away now and go hug some babies. What do you think?" Chris sat the boy down and pulled out a handkerchief to wipe both of their faces.

"I think so too," James agreed. "Pa, I love you."

"I love you too James Devin Larabee. Now stop making your old man cry. JD'll make fun of me." Chris muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

7777777

_**For me no sorrow, nor the hopeless tear;**_

_**No chant, no prayer, no tender eulogy:**_

_**I may be laughing with the gods- while here**_

_**You weep alone. Then make no grave for me.**_

Chris met the men as they rode up in the yard, his children standing close at hand. "Raiders."

"Any idea who they were?" JD asked calmly. The boy had matured into a steady, solid man.

"Nope seven rode out, the rest are over by the gulch. Kev and Annika caught them in a crossfire and whittled 'em down a bit. They sure weren't expecting that kind of a greeting," Chris grinned maliciously. "Kev said they started south but swung west once they were out of sight.

"The Little Falcon would know," Chanu nodded. Dark eyes looked toward the grape arbor in concern.

"Kev got hit but it doesn't look too bad," Larabee reported.

"Too soon to bear a warrior's scars," Chanu sighed.

"He shouldn't have to," Chris growled.

"He is the Falcon's son, born to be a protector. This is only the first of many. Would you have him be otherwise, Lar-a-bee?" Chanu asked seriously.

"No, no, he is what he is. It's just hard thinking of my boys facing trouble." Chris sighed.

"It is hard, I have often wanted to hide him in the mountains," Chanu admitted ruefully. "He has made a place in my heart as well."

"Been meaning to talk to you about that. Kev needs to go to school," Chris sighed deeply.

"If he came to me at those times I would bring him back," Chanu said firmly but his eyes twinkled. _Better you than me. A thankless job keeping the Falcon inside walls when he wants to fly._

Chris smiled ruefully. "Any idea where he goes at those times. A man worries."

"Out there Larabee," Chanu waved in a large circle. "He will come back," the warrior promised.

"Chris, we need to get after those Raiders. I hate to leave you like this," Sheriff Dunne interrupted.

"We'll be fine JD," Larabee soothed.

"Josiah, Ezra and some other folks are coming out as soon as they get they wagons loaded." JD reported.

"Wagons? How'd you know we were in trouble anyway?" Chris asked curiously.

"Chanu came flying into town saying the ranch was burning," Dunne explained.

"I saw the smoke from the ridge." Chanu pointed at the rise off to the south. "I could see that the Raiders had left, by the time I could get off the ridge I was almost in town anyway so I brought help."

"'Preciate it," Larabee said holding out a hand.

"I will track for Sheriff Dunne now." Chanu grasped Chris' arm before remounting. Dark eyes lingered on the tableau under the grape arbor.

"Come back, Kev will want to see you," Chris suggested.

Chanu nodded before leading the posse toward the southwest where he could cut their trail.

7777777

Nathan fumed softly under his breath as he bent over the injured boy.

"Yah mad wit' me?" Kev's pain filled eyes opened.

"No I ain't mad with you," _I just hate patching holes in people I love. _Nathan sighed stroking a gentle hand over the boy's thick curls. _Yah mad wit' me? I haven't heard that since your daddy died. Let's hope you're a better patient. . . . Kev sure carries his daddy's mark now don't he. Guess it's seeing Kev laying here hurt bringing it all back. . . . Lord child he was so proud of you. Kev had hardly took his first breath 'fore the poor boy was an orphan. I should have kept Tanner in my clinic. He wasn't in any shape to watch his back. Chris and Buck were with him, I thought it would be better. Didn't seem right cleaning Branwen up for the burying with Vin looking on. Still can't figure what went wrong during that birthing. Poor girl just started bleeding and wouldn't stop._

Kev's nose twitched and he sneezed, jerking hard. "Unca Nate, it hurts a might," Kev gritted, fists turning white knuckled as he clutched the sheet.

"Got some medicine for you. Should make it stop hurting for a while." Nathan coaxed smiling warmly over at Annika as she picked up the cup.

"I want you to drink it all Kev," Annika ordered placing the cup to the boy's lips while Nathan lifted him.

"Uck," Kev grunted but swallowed the laudanum laced water without further protest.

"Are yah sure the babies is fine?" Kev asked worriedly.

"Pestering your Uncle Buck the lot of them," Annika soothed.

"I'm sorry Momma," Kev turned his check into the palm of the only mother he had ever known.

"What for son?" Annika asked faintly.

"I tried but there were just too many. I'm sorry your purty lace got all burnt up," Kev answered sleepily.

"Hush now, you saved what was important to me. Sleep now," Annika began to sing a Swedish cradlesong. Kev smiled faintly and relaxed soothed by the familiar tune.

"Sarah heard you," Chris carried over the softly fussing baby. "I tried to calm her but I think she's hungry again."

"Sit with Kev while I see to her," Annika stood up and held out her arms to the baby.

Chris sat down and held Kev's hand. "Buck and Mr. Campbell are taking the door off the root cellar. We managed to make a couple of saw horses so you won't have to try and work on Kev while he's on the ground."

"Thanks, that'll be for the best. Never know when this ole knee is gonna seize up." Nathan sighed, rubbing the aching leg distractedly.

"Wish there was some way to fix that," Chris sighed deeply as well.

"Better my knee then a hole in my head. Did I ever tell you thanks for knocking me out of the way?" Jackson once more tried to relieve the guilt Larabee felt for damaging Nathan's knee during the rescue.

"Only a hundred times. Still doesn't make me wish it had never happened," Chris muttered.

"It did and I'm alive, so things worked out for the best," Nathan patted the ex-shootist's shoulder.

Nathan leaned down and raised one of Kev's eyelids. "If they've got that table put together it's time, Kev's under good and deep."

"Looks like Annika's putting a clean sheet over it now." Chris lifted the slender boy into his arms and stood up with a soft groan.

"Just wrong, I brought that boy into this world just yesterday. He's too young for me to be sewing up bullet holes." Jackson fumed as he followed Chris to the jury-rigged surgery.


	3. Chapter 3

7777777

_**But lay me where the pines, austere and tall;**_

_**Sing in the wind that sweep across the West:**_

_**Where night, imperious, sets her coronal**_

_**Of silver stars upon the mountain crest.**_

"Who? and how bad?" Inga Sanchez demanded as she pulled the wagon to a halt and scrambled down, not waiting for assistance from any of the men folk looking toward the small form that Nathan was working over.

"Kev got burned by a bullet. It's not bad," Chris calmed.

"Goot, goot I will help Annika, there is much to do," the heavily pregnant woman waddled over to comfort her niece.

Chris walked back over to stand guard over the healer and his eldest son.

"Shouldn't Inga have stayed in town? She's gonna hatch anytime." Buck asked as he reached up to help Casey down from the wagon seat.

"If Josiah couldn't stop her, I sure wasn't going to try. Besides Nathan's here." Casey straightened rubbing the small of her back. "Don't start Buck Wilmington. I'm not sick, I'm pregnant and my friend needs me, now move." The slightly less pregnant woman waddled off.

"Brother, after three of your own I'd have figured you'd have learned by now," Josiah snorted as he climbed down off his big bay gelding.

"What did they do with the kids?" Buck asked curiously.

"Mrs. Wilmington and Anne and Susan Potter are providing for the children," Ezra responded as he dismounted.

"Ms. Potter'll make sure that Inez doesn't over do it," Buck grumbled softly.

"Mrs. Potter and Inga have gathered up a selection of clothing sufficient to get the Larabees'through the next few weeks. I have made rooms available at the hotel for the family until more suitable housing can be arranged." Ezra listed.

"House and barn raising," Josiah studied the ruined ranch.

"The ladies were starting a quilt as soon as they heard." Ezra said thoughtfully.

"Ez it won't hurt to ask. Kev's gonna be fine," Buck cut the ex-conman's rambling off. "Just a crease didn't hardly break the skin."

"Thank God," Ezra leaned against his patient gelding and trembled.

"I know Pard," Buck patted Ezra's back comfortingly.

Standish pulled himself together and attacked. "If the four of you gentlemen were involved in some type of competition I would have appreciated some warning. I have missed numerous lucrative possibilities betting on the outcome or your most recent bout of prolific . . . procreating," Ezra teased.

Color rose into the faces of Josiah and Buck.

"Must have been something in the water," Buck mumbled as a sheepish grin appeared and tugged at the corners of his mustache.

"If my arithmetic is correct I place the date of the latest Wilmington inception on or near the time of Sarah Larabee's birth," Ezra smirked.

"Inez loves babies and . . . Well hell," Buck laughed faintly and waggled his eyebrows. "All a man can do is lay back and enjoy it."

"Amen Brother, amen," Josiah . . . sniggered.

"And a man of your mature years Mr. Sanchez, on a Sunday no less." Ezra chided.

"Have you been peeking in windows Son? If you had a wife you'd have better things to do. I have been obeying the directives of the almighty and being fruitful," Josiah grinned unrepentantly.

"But six kids in 8 years?" Buck sniffed.

"And they went into the ark two by two," the preacher laughed.

"The Jackson progeny spent those three days out at the reservation," Ezra's lips twitched.

"Didn't see hide nor hair of Nate long about then," Buck rocked on his heels and seemed to study the smoldering barn.

"JD?" Josiah questioned.

"Sent the kids to church with Nettie and they snuck off to go . . . fishing," Buck snorted.

"Casey seems to have definitely . . . caught something," Ezra laughed easily.

"Poor ole Nate's gonna be wore out, four birthings in two months and that's just us," Wilmington sympathized.

7777777

"He needs lookin' after and not to be jostled around. I'll settle him in over at my place." Nathan studied his small patient.

"If it be nursing he needs than I will do it, he is my son. We will set up the tents left by the soldiers last year. Stored at the grainery they are." Annika said thoughtfully.

"A tent, that boy doesn't need to be . . . " Nathan's tirade cut off to a splutter when Annika turned on him.

"Don't jostle you said. Here Kev will not be bounced around in the back of a wagon, jah?" Annika reminded.

"Yes, but he . . . ." Nathan tried to hold his ground but found himself backing off as the fiery Annika Larabee confronted him.

"He will rest better with his brothers and sister near. Fresh air is goot for him, jah?" Annika thrust out her chin and growled.

"But. You are even more stubborn then Chris, woman." Nathan threw up his hands in frustration.

"She's got you there, Nate," Chris wrapped his arms around his wife and squeezed gently.

Jackson scowled then sighed deeply. "Weather looks like it'll be good for a spell. Kev won't do any better locked inside then his Tad did."

"That's settled then," Annika smiled warmly. "There's coffee Nathan."

"I could sure use a cup. Let's move Kev back to the arbor and get him out of this sun." Jackson checked on his patient one more time.

7777777

Kev blinked at the leaves moving faintly over head. "Ma?"

"Here, littel alf," Annika answered immediately and lifted the boy for a drink of water.

"Thanks Mama," Kev licked his lips. "Is the babies alright?"

"You were the only one hurt," Annika smiled down at the young boy stroking back the rebellious curls.

"That's good," Kev sighed.

"Go back to sleep, now," the worried mother crooned. Annika smiled at the memories brought back by slender fingers wrapped around her hand. _My heart you stole with just such a grasp of tiny fingers. You so hungry and me with enough milk to churn butter, we needed each other jah? Such a small boy to have changed so many lives. I thought I would die when I lost Erik and our baby, born dead. My life seemed over, then I heard you whimper, too weak to even cry properly. _

Chris walked over beside his wife. Gently the callused fingers trailed down her soot marked cheek. "Go stretch and get something to eat. I'll sit with Kev awhile," Chris suggested.

"I could stretch, jah," Annika stood stiffly welcoming the support of Chris' hand under her elbow. "You are happy with our life?" she asked, reaching up to straighten Larabee's collar.

"Very happy, what brought this up? Are you regretting . . . " Chris' words broke off as Annika's fingers pressed against his lips.

"I will never forget Erik or my poor little Kariana, But I am very happy with our bargain Christopher Larabee. It is a goot life." Annika hugged her husband tightly. "I was remembering the start of it all. Everyone was so shocked when you left Mary Travis at the alter and married such a big, homely woman. I understood enough English to know that much."

"Homely? Who called you homely, you are a beautiful woman," Chris growled.

"Chris, I know how I looked, jah. Only womanly thing about me was my hair and bosom, the babies have added a bit of padding over all these bones. Buck is not a quiet man you know," Annika snorted.

"Damn, I had hoped you never heard that," Chris winced. "I thought you were beautiful."

"You only saw a milk cow for Kevin," Annika said calmly.

"I saw a broken heart," Chris corrected softly.

"I did not love you," Annika looked down at Kev. "Him I loved from the first.

"You never lied. I didn't expect it. Just thought we could make a life together." Chris stroked his wife's hair.

"I do love you now, husband," Annika smiled up.

"That's good, makes things balance out because I sure do love you, woman. You know I ought to send Mary Travis a thank you note," Chris chuckled.

"Why in the world would you write to that . . . that witch." Annika pulled away scowling.

"She's the one who started the stink over you living in my house saying with us not married it not being decent." Chris reminded.

"You slept in the barn," Annika looked puzzled.

"Didn't matter to her none. Thank God she showed her real colors before the wedding," Chris reminisced.

_Stupid woman. _Annika thought angrily. _Did she really think that Chris would let her send Kevin to an orphanage? Such a cold woman not wanting Kev in her home since he wasn't hers. _


	4. Chapter 4

7777777

_**Where dawn, rejoicing, rises from the deep,**_

_**And life, rejoicing, rises with the dawn:**_

_**Mark not the spot upon the sunny steep,**_

_**For with the morning light I shall be gone.**_

JD and the posse arrived in time to help set up the tents for the family. "We found two more bodies but the raiders had a remuda of fresh horses. There was no catching them with the lead they had."

"I'm not surprised," Chris admitted.

"I'll send the men back and stay if you want," JD offered sincerely.

"Go on home to your family JD," Chris ordered. "Ezra's staying to help out. Casey's tired and wants to check on Inez and Inga."

"What's wrong with them?" JD asked worriedly noting the absence of both Wilmington and Jackson.

"Seems like the newest Wilmington has decided to make her appearance," Chris laughed. "Josiah and Inga are naming the new baby Hannah."

"New baby? Inga hatched?" JD blurted.

"Yes JD she hatched," Casey snorted.

"Just one this time?" JD asked in disbelief.

"Only one. I think Nathan checked a few times just in case he misplaced one," Casey giggled.

"Nate's sure been busy," JD smiled widely. "How's Kev?"

"Grumbly, he wants his pants," Chris sighed.

JD's eyes shimmered momentarily with tears. "I guess he gets it honest. I miss him . . . Vin I mean."

"We all do JD," Chris admitted softly.

"You best head out Sheriff if you want to get back to town before full dark," Chris urged.

"Yeah, I'll see you in the morning. We can start clearing off the rubble to start the new house." JD promised.

"That'll be fine. Thanks for everything JD."

7777777

Chanu and Ezra kept the children busy preparing for bed and pretending not to see as Annika finally broke down and cried. Chris kept a close eye on her while he brushed out horses with suspiciously red rimmed eyes.

Chris walked over and began to clear debris near where Annika was standing. They spent long minutes simply talking softly with their arms wrapped around each other. The pair then rejoined the group and reclaimed their children and put them to bed tucking them in securely, telling them stories in both English and Swedish. Eventually the older children fell asleep and Annika settled to nurse and rock Sarah singing softly to the little girl. Chris settled by the fire with a heavy sigh.

"Is there anything I might do to assist, Chris?" Ezra asked gently.

"No, only time will take care of it. Like I'd be ashamed of her because of a few tears," Chris sighed and accepted the cup of coffee Chanu held out.

"She is a strong woman, she sees the tears as weakness," Chanu nodded. "I will water the flowers once she sleeps. I do not think a little smoke will stop them from growing, like your woman they are strong and have deep roots."

"How'd you know her flowers were the last straw?" Chris asked in amazement.

"This is a hard land. The flowers came with her to this strange place. These are the flowers she puts on her little girl's grave. This I can understand." Chanu said softly only a faint bitterness could be heard.

"Things like that are important," Chris agreed. _Another man Vin stood up for. I only knew him three years and he completely changed my life._

"Father says the Falcon was a healing spirit," Chanu looked into his coffee cup as if expecting answers to life's problems.

"Kojae might be right, Vin sure changed things around," Chris agreed.

"You do not drink the fire water, Larabee," Chanu smiled faintly.

"Made a promise to raise Kev, a drunk can't do that. I haven't had a drink in nine years. Besides Annika wouldn't have put up with it," Chris said peacefully.

"Healing," Chanu laughed.

"Chris, I hesitate to interrupt your tête-à-tête but Annika is about to slide out of the rocker," Ezra said.

"Wore out," Chris stood up and moved over to the sleeping woman.

7777777

Ezra and Chanu sat quietly rolling dice by firelight as they kept watch.

"New baby?" Chanu's lips twitched. "Among my people such things happen when comforting a wife in the dark of the night." Chanu laughed silently.

"Among my people as well," Ezra agreed revealing his dimples. "But not this night." Ezra indicated the small forms of Adam and Will crawling into the tent with their parents.

7777777

"The Little Falcon stirs," Chanu turned toward the nearby tent.

"I'll get him. Let his poor parents get some . . . rest." Ezra chuckled.

Kev snuggled into his uncle's side as he gazed sleepily into the fire, sipping at the tea that Chanu had prepared.

"I saw the dark woman. She was up on the ridge when the raiders come." Kev spoke in a curiously emotionless tone.

"Dark woman?" Ezra stared down at the gleaming curls.

"The one you saw in the alley when Tad was killed," Kev answered.

Ezra's eyes widened in shock. _I never told __**anyone**__ about that. I was never quite sure she was really there. _

"Her light was black," Kev said dreamily looking into the flames. The boy's eyes looked golden in the flickering light.

"Her light?" Ezra asked hesitantly.

"The light her spirit gave off . . . ate the colors around her." Kev responded calmly his eyes never left the mesmerizing flames.

_Father is right the little one is a farseeer. _Chanu waited for Kev to continue.

"This woman you saw?" Ezra asked carefully.

"She kilt 'em," Kev whispered.

_Vin was killed by a drifter seeking that damned bounty. _"Who did she kill?" Ezra shivered faintly.

"Pa's first family. She set the hunter on Tad's path," Kev scowled pulling away from Ezra to stare deeply into the flames. "The soul stealer builds a trap in the north. She takes . . . pieces of those she kills. Made a mistake when she took Tad's medicine bag."

_Ella stole Vin's medicine bag, must have taken the harmonica too. No wonder we couldn't find them. Chris wanted the harmonica for Kev and the medicine bag should have been buried with Vin. _Ezra reached out intending to wake Kev when the boy's breathing grew ragged.

"Do not he must come back on his own," Chanu ordered calmly.

Ezra's troubled eyes studied the boy then Chanu. Nervously he pulled out his always present cards and began to shuffle, then laid out a game of patience.

"He journeys, very young and ill prepared for a spirit walk. If he is strong enough to walk now, we must trust him to find his way. If you wake him he could lose the path home," Chanu explained softly. _ I must convince the Black Wolf to let father teach the boy, it is dangerous for him to be untrained. _

"King of hearts, deuce of clubs, trey of diamonds . . . " Kev began to call out. With shaking fingers Ezra turned the indicated cards up one by one. Each time proving the boy's . . . guess to be correct. "The circle is incomplete; her magic will be broken only when the seven rejoin. Seven of clubs, seven of diamonds, seven of spades, seven of hearts to close the trap. The ace of spades will destroy the web. Keep the cards safe, have the warrior carve a case. A child of your blood will carry the seeds of her destruction. The new found seven will destroy her hold and release those trapped. You must not let her bind all seven in this time. The two-souled one is a gateway, both man and child yet neither, a foot in this place and one in the land of spirits. A voiceless bard. Naill at whom y ddraig canuto. They must follow the hunter with two souls." Kev slumped bonelessly into Ezra's arms, yawned widely and seemed to drop into a normal sleep.

"Back to bed," Chanu gently gathered the boy into his arms and carried him back to the tent.

Ezra sat by the fire idly playing with the cards, trying to make sense of the boy's cryptic words. _Visions? He's only a child. The tea and shock set him to dreaming. Standish, lie to everyone else but never to yourself. Ella's out there and she has not given up. We knew she wouldn't. North?_

"He was dreaming," Ezra sighed when Chanu returned.

"There will be hoof prints on the ridge where the boy said."

"Yes, I believe you will find tracks. I will find her," Ezra growled furiously. _Vin was right Ella will never give up. Everyone connected with Chris could be in danger. _

"It is for you to prepare the way only, do not set yourself against her," Chanu warned. "All will die if you challenge now. To defeat her you must number seven."

"The circle is incomplete . . .," Ezra trailed off. "She will come after Chris and kill all in her way."

"Falcon chose this place. He laid the stones and asked the earth to guard this place, my father prayed with him. She is weak here, very weak. Only through others can she touch those the Falcon protected."

Ezra shifted uncomfortably. _Rocks and prayers? The earth itself to guard? Trust in that poppycock? _Ezra looked toward the unmarked grave overlooking the Larabee homestead. _Vin. Just determined to teach me faith weren't you. Looks like this time I'm the scout. Watch them well brother. _

"All the companions must be trapped before she can come after Larabee," Chanu said seriously.

"Chris will think I'm running out on him," Ezra sighed.

"This is possible," Chanu agreed, studying the other man. "You must not go north."

"I can put a few knots in her web without endangering everyone," Ezra drawled his mind working rapidly.


	5. Chapter 5

7777777

_**Far trails await me; valleys vast and still,**_

_**Vistas undreamed of, canyon-guarded steams,**_

_**Lowland and range, air meadow, flower-girt hill,**_

_**Forests enchanted, filled with magic dreams.**_

Ezra poured out the dregs of coffee and started a new pot while the worse for wear rooster announced the coming dawn. "You can still end up as dumplings you know." Standish growled as the pitiful looking creature strutted across the yard. Three tail feathers were all that remained of his once lush plumage, the poor bird had also suffered a loss during the raid.

"Silly birds are still laying. Be careful where you walk I'm certain I missed some," Chanu grunted in disbelief as he sat a loosely woven basket down half filled with eggs.

"A new chicken coop is in order. It will keep them out from under foot," Ezra grumbled.

Sarah's soft whimpers cut off abruptly as Annika woke and saw to the baby's needs.

7777777

"The Sanchez' were kind enough to bring out supplies yesterday. Do you by any chance know how to make porridge?"

"Porridge? No," Chanu answered quickly working to appear inept in the preparation of food.

"If one of you can see if any of the skillets survived I can fry some eggs and start the porridge," Chris walked over carrying a slab of bacon.

"I will get the skillets," Chanu headed for the remains of the kitchen.

"Mary's waiting over there for you Ez," Chris smirked.

"I could fry the eggs and make the porridge and . . . . Mr. Larabee I . . ." Ezra spluttered exchanging an evil glare with Mary.

"Kids can't drink coffee. They're going to need milk. Kev's not going to be milking for a spell," Chris reminded calmly as he sliced the bacon into strips.

"She kicks," Ezra grumbled. "And she smacks me with her tail. It's deliberate on her part I'm certain."

"She's a cow. Cows do that kind of thing," Chris smiled faintly as he worked. _Who'd have ever thought that Ezra Standish knew how to milk a cow? _

"Will, your Uncle Ezra is going to milk Mary. Why don't you go help?" Chris ordered as the little boy raced up.

"'Kay," Will grinned happily. "You gonna give me a penny for holding her tail again?" Will grasped Ezra's hand and tried to hurry his uncle along.

"First we need to locate the milk bucket if possible," Ezra sighed as he walked off dragging his feet in the dust.

7777777

"He made it to the privy all on his own," James praised as he led Adam up.

"You did?" Chris picked his youngest son up.

"Uh huh, I done goot," Adam smiled happily.

"Sure did, go tell yer Ma," Chris sat the boy down and pointed him in the direction of his mother.

Pulling up the tails of the too long nightshirt the little boy trotted over to his mother to report on his accomplishment.

"You feel up to tossing some hay over the fences for the horses?" Chris studied James. "I know that's usually Kev's job but it'll be a while before he can do it."

"I can feed the horses and top off the water troughs," James promised.

"One of us will help you carry water. I help Kev do that," Chris reminded the stubborn boy. "You figure Will's big enough to gather eggs and feed chickens?"

"Yes sir, I was his age when I started," James straightened obviously taking pride in the fact that his father asked his opinion.

"You try and kick that bucket over one more time you old . . . pair of boots on the hoof and I'll have beef steak for breakfast." Ezra's voice rose in irritation.

James giggled slightly. "I'll bring Mary some hay so she'll behave."

7777777

"Pa!" Kev called in distress.

Annika smiled and took over the breakfast preparations. "He is too old to welcome my help with such needs."

"You got a problem son?" Chris asked moving into the tent where Kev was trying to get up.

"Mah legs don' wanta work. They was working fine yesterday." Kev fumed.

"Getting shot will do that to a man. Always hurts worse the next day," Chris explained. "You need some help?"

"Need to go to the privy," Kev admitted desperately.

"I'm going to carry you over there and we'll see if you can walk back," Larabee lifted the boy.

7777777

"Riders and wagons," Chris studied the dust cloud coming their way.

"Uncle JD, Ms. Nettie, folks from town. Mister Tiny's driving the second wagon. Don't know the blonde haired man on the bay next to JD," Kev leaned against his father studying the group.

Chris shook his head once more Kev's amazing vision surprised him. _I can barely tell it's wagons and riders. No wonder Kev's such a damn good shot. Nettie? She shouldn't be . . . well I'm not stupid enough to try and tell her she can't do something she has a mind too._

7777777

"They named him John Christopher," JD smiled widely as he rode up.

"John Christopher? Buck had a boy? God help us all," Chris laughed.

"Inez is doing great. Nathan got there in time to hold the baby before he went home." JD reported. "Buck will be out in a little while. He had to change shirts. Proud Papa forgot there's a difference when you go to diaper a boy and got baptized." JD laughed.

"Somebody wanted to see you," JD nodded to the stranger beside him.

"Billy? Billy Travis?" Chris asked in disbelief. _He's damn near a man grown. Must look like Stephen, not much of Mary there._

"Chris, I was visiting before I head east to school and heard you had trouble. What can I do to help?" Billy slid down off the livery horse.

"Glad you came. We're clearing the house site to set new foundations." Larabee explained as he held out a hand.

"I wanted to talk to you when you get a chance," Billy said seriously as he shook Chris' hand.

Chris studied the young man for a moment and waved him over toward one of the wagons. "Tiny needs to get back to town, so lets get this lumber off."

The pair worked together silently for a while. "You know I sure would have liked having you for a father but you did the right thing," Billy said sadly.

"It wasn't you son," Chris responded quickly.

"Ma . . . What she wanted to do with Kevin was wrong," Billy bit his lip. Chris sighed and pulled another board off the wagon. "Once she closed down the paper and left town she headed to Denver. Left me with Grandpa Orrin and Grandma Evie."

"I never wanted you to get hurt Billy," Chris said.

"Best thing that could have happened to me. Ma got . . . She just didn't have it in her to be a mother. She was . . . awful angry. Low class folks shunning her, just because she had better things to do then taking on the burden of raising someone else's brat." Billy looked ashamed.

"None of your doing, Billy." Chris sighed. _You've got a lot to answer for Mary Travis._

"I know, it took me awhile to figure that out but I know it wasn't me." Billy answered calmly. "Ma's dead," Billy blurted.

"Dead," Chris whispered. _Damn._

"She took something so she'd loose a baby and bled to death." Billy said coldly.

"I'm sorry Billy." Larabee said helplessly.

"I'm not," Billy said bitterly. "Ma gave me dad's journals a while back. She must not have read them herself." Tears filled Billy's eyes. "Dad found out she killed three of his babies before me. He watched her like a hawk once he knew I was on the way. I think she killed another baby after dad died. She hated him, she used dad to get away from her family and wanted his 'social prominence'."

Chris paled and held tightly to the side of the wagon. "Why tell me Billy."

"'Cause I can't tell my grandparents it would kill them and I needed to tell someone," Billy said shakily. "I think you need to see this." Billy Travis held out a small book. \

Chris opened the book and began to read. Angrily he turned pages glancing at the print before moving on. "Damn him he stole Vin's words. Who's this Henry Herbert Knibbs and where can I find him." Chris voice dropped to a furious whisper. Troubled green eyes lingered once more on the hill over looking the ranch where Vin's remains lay in his unmarked grave.

"It was Ma, she used an alias and sold Vin's poems, this went to print the month before Vin died. Kev's got twenty-five hundred dollars coming to him. It's not near what she got for the poems but that's all that's left." Billy punched the wagon and rubbed his fist. \

"Come here," Chris wrapped his arms around the grieving youth and held tight while everyone studiously ignored the pair.

"Soon as I read the first poem I knew. It was the one you recited when we buried Vin," Billy said. \


	6. Chapter 6

7777777

_**And I shall find brave comrades on the way:**_

_**None shall be lonely in adventuring,**_

_**For each a chosen task to round the day ,**_

_**New glories to amaze, new songs to sing.**_

Kev accepted Ms. Nettie's hug without protest. "I'se fine. Unca Nate fixed me up good," Kev patted Nettie's cheek.

Nettie scowled at the familiar words and lop-sided grin. "Came to see for myself." _Vin would bust his buttons if he could see this boy. Larabee's done a good job._

"Annika, I can't do a lot but I can alter clothes to fit and rock a baby." Nettie offered warmly.

"Sarah is fussy. I think maybe I make her upset," Annika sighed.

"You take a break, girl. I'll watch this pack of varmints. Kev, sit down before you fall down. Can you play with Adam? That would be a big help. Will's big enough to help James run for tools and such."

"Yes Ma'am," Kev gingerly sat down beside Nettie's rocker and began to draw pictures in the dust to entertain Adam.

_Need to get that boy some of those fancy colored chalks. He's got a fine hand to be so young. _Nettie rocked peacefully keeping an eye on the smallest and the injured.

7777777

"JD, would you carry Vin . . . Kevin to bed he's sleeping," Nettie smiled down at the boy resting against her leg.

"Sure Aunt Nettie," JD carefully gathered Kev up trying to arrange the long limbs.

"Kev's bed's this way," Adam trotted off.

JD lay the boy down on the blankets. Making certain Kevin was a sleep he stroked the soft curls back. _Strange the turns life takes. God knows what he's doing but it's sure hard to understand sometimes. Kev finished healing those places in Chris that Vin started. You'll never know what a gift you were little cousin. Branwen somehow finding me after all those years. Like I'd have turned her away when she needed a home. Took my breath away when she stepped off that stage, for a second there I thought it was Ma. Of course Branwen didn't even notice me once she saw Vin. Like the pair of them had been looking for each other their whole lives. Vin Tanner who'd blush when a woman so much as looked his way walked over touched her hair as bold as you please and that was that. None of us could get over it when the bans were read that Sunday. I don't think I was ever happier than when I gave her away at the wedding. Less than a year later and they were both gone. _JD tucked the blanket around the pale boy before heading back to work.

7777777

"New babies, it's not a safe place for a man with all those women folk fluttering around the place," Josiah grumbled as he dismounted. _Didn't even get a chance to hold my own baby this morning much less the newest Wilmington. Must have been thirty old hens clucking in my kitchen. Inga promised not to let them put that little scoundrel in the same cradle with my baby girl. Every daddy in the territory will flinch when they hear that Buck Wilmington has a boy. _

"At least Inez's new one will draw off part of the crowd for you," Chris said sympathetically patting the out of sorts Sanchez's shoulder.

"Like I needed them traipsing all over my house. Mrs. Potter had to herd 'em out long enough for me to get my pants on this morning." Buck protested.

Josiah and Chris stared at Wilmington in shock.

"Aw hell, Inez and me didn't do nothin'. I just wanted to hold my wife." Buck huffed.

"It's not that. Since when did you care if there was a room full of women and you with no pants?" Chris demanded.

"Since I have baby girls that's when," Buck growled.

7777777

Buck straightened up and wiped his forehead with a filthy sleeve leaving a streak of soot across his face. A pleased smile lifted the corners of his mustache as he watched Chris and Annika. _Didn't think so at the time but God sure knew what he was doing. He sent us a pair of angels that day. When Tiny brought that wagon carrying Annika and Ingrid to town._

"Buck?" JD looked up from his shoveling.

"Just remembering," Buck sighed and bent back to work.

"Guess it was this fire that stirred my memories up. I was remembering when Branwen came to town," JD agreed.

"Made for each other and both of 'em was smart enough to know it," Buck smiled warmly as he remembered the closeness of Vin and Branwen. "Think those two are what got me to actually court Inez. Vin was so damn happy, it made me wonder what I was missing."

"Somehow they wrapped us all in their love. Whoever heard of taking your friends on your honeymoon," JD snorted.

"Ezra was horrified when he found out Vin was taking Branwen up in the mountains for the honeymoon," Buck chuckled. "And the look on Chris' face when he came out and found his horse saddled and ready to go."

"I loved it when Branwen marched into the saloon and drug Chris out by the ear. She was inviting the brother home for supper," JD sniggered. "As far as she was concerned we were all Vin's family and we belonged to her. Did I ever tell you she cornered Cassie and wanted to know her intentions?"

"Inez too," Buck laughed remembering the tiny, spunky woman. "Gave her a new skillet just to keep me in line."

"You think Raine got the 'you take care of him lecture?'" JD asked.

"Damn sure she did. Wasn't long after Branwen came to town that Raine quit holding Nate off and set the date." Buck reminded. "Lord that gal was a force to be reckoned with."

"Vin still wandered," JD reminisced.

"Took Branwen with him most of the time." Buck said.

"They'd have hauled Kev into the wild with them." JD acknowledged.

"Yep boy would have been packed in on a cradleboard before he could walk," Buck sighed.

7777777

"How you feeling, Kev?" Josiah stuck his head in the tent to study the boy.

"A lot better if I could see the sky," Kev growled.

"Now, your Ma is only trying to watch out for you," Josiah reminded.

"I know Unca Josiah it's just . . . the walls close in," Kev sighed.

"About time for another dose of tea," Josiah said sympathetically holding out a cup.

"Boiled skunk," Kev grumbled snatching the cup and draining it in one long swallow.

"Have your Uncle Nathan recite you that poem Vin wrote about him," Josiah chuckled.

"Tad wrote a poem 'bout Unca Nate?" Kev grinned widely.

"He hated to be inside as much as you do," Josiah said. "But he knew Nathan would fix him up too. Always apologized for being such a bad patient."

"Yes sir, I'll try to behave . . . well," Kev flashed his crooked grin. "How's Hannah?"

"Beautiful like her momma," Josiah sat down to enthuse over his new daughter.

7777777

Nettie's rocker had been moved so she could look in on Kev as she took in seams and hemmed pants.

"Mamaw?" Kev's call startled her a bit.

"You needful of something son?" Nettie asked gently.

"You figure if I was to promise to stay still they'd let me out of this tent? I cain't feel tha breeze or see what's going on." Kev asked earnestly.

"If you were to rest and just watch I don't see why you can't sit under the grape arbor," Nettie chuckled. _Just like Vin no corralling this boy._

"Don't want to be no trouble just . . ." Kev sighed deeply.

"Hey there Fancy Pants. Kev wants to lay under the grape for a spell. Give me a minute to make him a place to rest and carry him over," Nettie ordered Ezra.

"I can walk you know," Kev grumbled.

"Restless already?" Ezra asked kindly.

"Rekin so," Kev admitted. "You owe me a penny's worth of lemon drops," Kev reminded. "I told you there was only Hannah."

"I suppose I do, don't I. A gentleman should always pay his debts," Ezra chuckled. _He knew more than Nathan._ "May I ask why you would think there would only be one and a girl child at that?"

"She told me," Kev answered sleepily.

"She did?" Ezra blinked in shock.

"Yep she's gonna marry Joister," Kev mumbled.

"Who?" Ezra frowned.

"Buck's boy," Kev yawned and settled in.

_Kevin has an amazing knack of being correct. Against all odds the boy has been correct on occasions to numerable to list. Is this something that needs to be brought to Kojay's attention? Buck's son? Wouldn't that be something. _Ezra gently straightened the blanket and went back to work.

7777777

"Did I ever tell you about when your Tad found out you were on the way?" Nettie asked as she settled into her rocker, now moved to the grape arbor.

"No Ma'am," Kev answered settling himself more comfortably on the straw mattress.

"Thought I was being raided by wild Indians," Nettie began, the time worn yet capable old hands hemmed another pair of pants. "Whooping and yelling like a banshee Vin come riding up into my yard. Now your Tad was about the quietest fella you'd ever want to meet. So right off I knew something was fixing to bust loose. Vin slid out of his saddle and danced me around the yard picked me up clean off my feet like I was some young girl. Spun us around in circles till he flopped down in the dust with me sittin' on his lap. Vin was rattling on like he was JD or something, excited and fit to bust." Nettie chuckled.

'We's havin' us a baby you old biddy.' he said.

'I don't like you enough to be raising no babies with you Vin Tanner. Besides I'm a decent woman and I'm not takin' up with a married man.' I told him.

'I'se figuring on you helping a might. Childer need Grandma's to tell 'em stories, rock 'em and spoil 'em rotten. Figure you'd do fine at that.' Vin had a grin that just went on forever.

"Between Vin and your uncles you had a whole ark carved out before you even got here. Why one day Vin was sitting on my step listing all the things he was gonna teach you, riding, tracking, hunting, fishing, shooting, and reading especially the reading. Well I couldn't help myself, I looked him in the eye and said you know babies come in two shapes what if this is a girl child?" Nettie laughed aloud. _He couldn't have looked any more startled if I had up and shot him with that old Spencer. _Well he took to chewing on his lip and got that thinking look on his face. "I rekin I better teach her all them things and how to run almighty fast. Buck's gonna be having him a boy one of these days. Best to teach her how ta use a knife real good too."

"He wouldn't have minded if I had been a girl?" Kev asked curious about his father.

"He must have bought a hundred yards of hair ribbon after." Nettie laughed. "No Vin Tanner wouldn't have minded if you had been a girl.

"Wish I could have known him," Kev smiled warmly.

"So do I boy, so do I. Looks like they're gonna have the house site cleared off by this evening. Have us a house raising the end of the week," Nettie set the rocker back in motion. _You're not suppose to bury your children. Vin Tanner was as much my boy as the ones I gave birth too. Losing family never gets easier. Lord, if you would, see that I'm planted good and deep before I lose another one. _


	7. Chapter 7

7777777

_**Loud swells the wind along the mountain-side:**_

_**High burns the sun, unfettered swings the sea,**_

_**Clear gleam the trails whereon the vanished ride,**_

_**Life calls to life: then make no grave for me.**_

_**Henry Herbert Knibbs**_

"Hi Unca Nate," Kev sighed deeply knowing he was in for a round of prodin' and pokin' now that Nathan Jackson had arrived. "Unca 'Siah was tellin' me 'bout a poem Tad wrote.

"That thing," Nathan huffed but grinned and began to recite the poem.

**I Dreampt that I was Dyin'**

**I dreampt that I was dyin' and I wasn't gonna stall**

**Seemed a bit more pleasant then livin' all in all.**

**Lying in the burning sand beneath tha blazing sun.**

**Yep just up and dyin' seemed to be a bit more fun.**

**Dreampt of wakin' in paradise like one of them Muslim folk,**

**Wit' all them virgins around me. Then somebody spoke,**

**they wasn't any virgins, nor even angels gathered 'round.**

**Nah wasn't nothin' like that seems I'd done been found**

**Instead of an angel's gentle hand a strokin' at my hair.**

**I woke ta a cup of Satan's brew and that vulture stare.**

**Satan was hangin' over me with stubble and bloodshot eyes.**

**Pokin' and a prodding made a man wishful for to die.**

**So here I lay a starin' at tha ceiling once again it seems.**

**I know every knot and scratch upon those cursed beams.**

**No matter how a man tries, no escapin' from this hell.**

**Them skunks have done throwed mah britches in the well.**

Kev giggled and lay back to let Nathan examine his wound.

"It's looking good," Jackson said contentedly and rebandaged the boy's side. "Don't be moving around too much you hear me? Give it a chance to heal first."

"Way everbody's actin' I don' think I got feet. This'n er that'n's always carrying me off 'fore I have a say in it." Kev grumbled. "Can I please just go to the privy on my own?"

"Just the privy and take it slow," Nathan chuckled and ruffled the wild curls. Watching closely Jackson breathed a sigh of relief when Kev reached the privy and went inside. _Born with a __cowl__ over your eyes. Heard tell of it but never saw it before. Granny Hattie said it was the mark of a seer. Not a safe thing, folks are scared of something that different. Those extra fingers are enough to make folks nervous. At least all those curls hide his ears now. Vin wasn't surprised at all, almost like he expected it. Hell maybe he did. _

_Lord it was a struggle keeping that boy on this side of the grave. His Momma dead and not one nursing woman in town. Spitting up cow's milk before it even got in good. We all knew a sugar tit wasn't gonna work for long. Josiah went to the reservation to see if he could find a wet nurse and JD was hitting every homestead with a nursing mother. Drought was bad and there just wasn't milk to spare. Rekin that was when Mary opened Chris' eyes to her ways. She wouldn't even hold Kev deformed like that and likely to die anyway. Cold, hard woman made me rethink why Billy was with his grandparents. _

_Ezra Standish riding into town with a nanny goat laying across his saddle and the kid's head pokin' out of his saddle bag. 'Mr. Jackson, it has come to mah attention that goat milk is often more palatable to some delicate constitutions than milk from a bovine.' he said. Come to find out our skinflint had spent over a month's wages to buy that damn goat.__Could have knocked me over with a feather when he took off that fancy jacket rolled up his sleeves and milked her right there. I'd never have dreamed that fancy con man knew how to milk a critter. He just sat in the rocker with Kev cuddled up close and cried when the baby couldn't keep that goat milk down. Kev was just getting weaker and weaker. Poor little thing didn't even have it in him to cry anymore._

_Then God sent us a miracle, nothing else to call it. Tiny had been to Eagle Bend to get some of his horses left at the livery there when for what ever reason he took the pass instead of the stage road. Found Ingrid and Annika broke down with a busted wheel. What in hell kind of people throw two women, one of them due any day, off a wagon train just because their men folk died. They was sure in an awful fix. Pitiful sure enough, wore out, scared to death couldn't even speak English. Broke mah heart seeing that poor gal just rockin' on the wagon seat a holdin' tight to her dead baby. No tellin' if she'd ever come back to herself. We managed to get things squared away and Annika up to my clinic. Figured I'd slip her some laudanum and take the baby for burying once she's asleep. She just sat there with those lost eyes like she didn't know or care where she was. _

_Chris wasn't seeing much of anything either, just rocking and trying to get Kev to suck on the sugar tit. Wasn't gonna be long before we was burying that baby too. Just as calm as you please Annika stroked that dead baby's hair and give her to me. She stood up and walked over by the rocker. Kev locked them little fingers just as tight as could be 'round her fingers. That was that, she had that baby against her breast in a heart beat. Could have heard a pin drop when Kev latched on and went to nursing. _

"Everything alright Nathan?" Chris laid a gentle hand on the healer's shoulder.

"Just remembering." Nathan wiped the tears away.

"Come on we have a future to build. Kev said we need to add another bedroom," Chris laughed.

"What?" Nathan spluttered.

"A boy, when Sarah's three," Chris chuckled.

"You gonna add that room?" Nathan asked.

"Wouldn't hurt to have a guest room," Chris muttered.

"Uh huh," Nathan sniggered.

"Shut up Nate," Chris laughed.

_**Make me no Grave**_

_**Make me no grave within that quiet place**_

_**Where friends shall sadly view the grassy mound,**_

_**Politely solemn for a little space,**_

_**As though the spirit slept beneath the ground.**_

_**For me no sorrow, nor the hopeless tear;**_

_**No chant, no prayer, no tender eulogy:**_

_**I may be laughing with the gods- while here**_

_**You weep alone. Then make no grave for me.**_

_**But lay me where the pines, austere and tall;**_

_**Sing in the wind that sweep across the West:**_

_**Where night, imperious, sets her coronal**_

_**Of silver stars upon the mountain crest.**_

_**Where dawn, rejoicing, rises from the deep,**_

_**And life, rejoicing, rises with the dawn:**_

_**Mark not the spot upon the sunny steep,**_

_**For with the morning light I shall be gone.**_

_**Far trails await me; valleys vast and still,**_

_**Vistas undreamed of, canyon-guarded steams,**_

_**Lowland and range, air meadow, flower-girt hill,**_

_**Forests enchanted, filled with magic dreams.**_

_**And I shall find brave comrades on the way:**_

_**None shall be lonely in adventuring,**_

_**For each a chosen task to round the day ,**_

_**New glories to amaze, new songs to sing.**_

_**Loud swells the wind along the mountain-side:**_

_**High burns the sun, unfettered swings the sea,**_

_**Clear gleam the trails whereon the vanished ride,**_

_**Life calls to life: then make no grave for me.**_

_**Henry Herbert Knibbs**_

Tad (welsh) father

littel alf (swedish) little elf

naill at whom y ddraig canu-(welsh) the one to whom the dragon sing


End file.
